There Was A Library
by ohdaito
Summary: Kurt can remember the library he used to go to as a child, but cannot remember Blaine, and as Blaine remembers the library, he forgets Kurt. What they can remember, however, is the friendship they shared, and something like that cannot be forgotten.


**A/N**** I spend quite a bit of time at the library. It was **_**bound**_** to happen that I would write something like this! In the story, you'll soon find out, Blaine isn't the best reader, so bear with me. The words he tries to pronounce may be a little strange, but he is a first grader after all. (d'aww!) Oh, and this has been sitting in GoogleDocs for quite some time. It's been like 2 months since I worked on this. :D **

_**There Was A Library**_

There was a library right across the street from Blaine Anderson's house. He went there sometimes, but he didn't really like books, so he really only went to watch the puppet shows or the free movies.

First grade was not entirely difficult for Blaine, as he had a few good friends and his teachers were very nice. Most of the subjects were easy, like math and art, but Blaine never could get the hang of reading. It's why the library, which sat directly in front of Blaine's house, was never more than a Disney movie play area for him.

He didn't know why reading and writing was so hard for him. He could recite _all_ the letters in the alphabet perfectly, and he could spell his name fine, so he figured that was all he needed to know. There was no point in reading when you could just watch the movie! He had tried reading the Tarzan book, but the movie had _real _voices and actual moving people. The book didn't!

It was spring break, a Monday, and Blaine was sitting by the main window waiting for his mom to come home. The babysitter was lounging across the couch, watching a T.V. show, but she kept glancing back at Blaine, unable to tell the curly-haired boy that his mom wouldn't be home for another four hours.

The narrow road held few cars, and Blaine sat anxiously waiting for his mom. Maybe even his dad, though even at the young age of six he knew that his dad wouldn't be home until much, _much_ later. He usually came home at around eight in the night, offering no greeting or gesture to his only son. Blaine learned to just let his father be, as his mom had told him that his daddy was extremely sad. Blaine didn't know why, so he simply let the matter be.

Blaine's drooping eyes sprung open as a figure entered his line of vision. There was another boy walking on the sidewalk on the library's side of the street, the child's arms filled with a small stack of books.

The book-carrying boy had slanting chestnut hair, Blaine noted, like the sand in his sandbox. He was wearing plain gray pants, with a red sweater and a clipped on bow tie. Blaine had never seen him before, and he thought he knew all the kids in his neighborhood, even the older ones in junior high.

The unknown boy entered the library and disappeared. Blaine sat watching, curious, waiting for the boy to come back out. After a half hour of sitting still, Blaine got up and went to his room, the fact that his mother was not coming home, and that he wouldn't see the mystery boy again, settling in his stomach.

Five hours later, an apologetic mother came home to see Blaine and the babysitter singing along to the Little Mermaid soundtrack, her son's mouth moving with the words but a distant look in his eyes, as if he was thinking about pressing issues that a first grader shouldn't think about.

The babysitter went home, with the promise that she would be back tomorrow, leaving Blaine and his mother to fix dinner. Jean Anderson prepared mac-and-cheese, the dinosaur shaped kind, and the two sat down in their living room.

"So, B-Bear, what did you do today with Emma?" Jean asked her son, as he munched quietly on his cheesy dinner. Blaine shrugged, his small shoulders rising dramatically and then falling again.

"We watched movies, and she made hot dogs for lunch." Blaine said quietly, his usual expressive movements gone. Jean's eyebrows furrowed, but she let Blaine's impassive speaking slide.

The front door unlocked and opened, Jerry Anderson walking through the door and throwing his keys in the bowl on the table. He strode over to the two, giving his wife a peck on the cheek and leaving for the kitchen. Blaine stared after his father with sorrowful eyes, his mother only offering him a small pat on the back. She stood him up and patted him on the butt playfully, shooing him up the stairs for bed.

Blaine giggled happily, running up the stairs with his mother following, the troubling thoughts concerning his father and the book-carrying boy leaving his mind temporarily.

* * *

><p>The next day, a sprinkling Tuesday, found Blaine sitting cross-legged in the same spot as yesterday. Rain was falling lazily from the sky, a fine amount as to not leave puddles but shimmer upon the grass. Blaine's mother told him that she would not come home for lunch, but would try to on Friday, so Blaine wasn't looking for her. He was looking for the new kid.<p>

And there he was.

Blaine didn't see him at first, but when he did, an uncalled smile lit up his face. The boy was wearing a tan hat, covering his head from the rain but the sprinkles still got on the shoulders of his dark green shirt. The boy ran quickly into the library once more, his small body unsuccessfully guarding his books from the rain.

Blaine wondered who the boy was. He looked really nice, and he had to be smart too, because he had a lot of books with him. Blaine turned to the babysitter, Emma, and put on a puppy-dog pouting face. "Emma?" he asked loudly, his voice trimming with sweetness.

Emma looked up from her book, and gave him an odd look. "Yes, Blaine?" she replied, setting down the hardcover in curiousness.

"I want to go to that Library," Blaine said, pointing with his small hand. Emma glanced towards the window and looked back to him in confusion.

"It's raining, hun." she pointed out, her head shaking. She took hand sanitizer out of her pocket and rubbed the liquid on her hands absently, out of habit. "I don't know if your mom would like it if you got wet."

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, in what he hoped was an adult gesture, and glared at her. Emma chuckled softly and padded the seat next to her, indicating that Blaine should sit near her. Blaine hopped up, his sad demeanor dropping almost instantly. Emma smoothed Blaine's curls down on his head as she spoke, "Well, if the rain lets up...we can go. But only then."

Blaine grinned and laughed, his head bobbing and rustling the previously flattened hair. "Before we go, can we watch a movie?" Blaine asked, and Emma nodded.

The rain did let up, though it was after 2 hours. Blaine nearly ran over to the Library, not even stopping to watch for cars as his school teachers and mother had always told him to do. Emma was left to wave apologetically at the few cars before catching up to the energetic boy.

Blaine didn't really know why he was so excited to meet the new boy. He didn't really have many kids his age in his neighborhood, so he simply thought that a new boy to play with would be _very_ fun.

But when Blaine entered the Library, he looked everywhere, but the new boy had already left.

* * *

><p>The rain had let up, after a roaring thunderstorm that sent Blaine reeling for his parents, or really his mother. The current Wednesday was a downcast, dreary day. Blaine still sat at the window.<p>

Because he was nearly certain he was a psychic, Blaine was extremely happy to see the new boy walking down the sidewalk yet again, like Blaine had thought he would. His outfit consisted of regular black shorts and socks up to his knees, with a dark purple sweater and miniature tie. Blaine liked the outfit; he thought it was much better than his _Teen Titans_ t-shirt and jeans.

After only a few minutes of convincing on Blaine's part, he and Emma were pulling on their jackets and locking the doors. This time when the two entered the Library, Blaine instantly saw the new boy sitting in a large armchair by himself, reading a small book in furrowed concentration.

Emma had wandered off to a different section, with the promise that she's watching him, don't do anything stupid, and Blaine walked slowly over to the new boy.

He didn't look up at first when Blaine approached him. His eyes scanned the semi-large print in fascination. Blaine didn't know the color of his eyes, they were like a mixture of all eye colors. He thought they were pretty, like a lake.

"Hi," Blaine said quietly, and the boy looked up in confusion. He smiled though. Bright hazel eyes met limpid blue-gray.

"Hi." the boy greeted back, his voice reminding Blaine of music. "I like your hair. It looks like a mop, but in a good way."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, letting the large curls flop around his face. "I know." he said, smiling.

The new boy grinned back, setting his book down. Blaine looked at it, cocking his head. "What're you reading?" he asked, trying to decipher the letters. The boy glanced at the title for a second.

"Tuck Everlasting." he said, focusing on the cover art for a moment or two. "It's about this family who drank water from a stream and now they can live forever."

Blaine smiled in fascination, craning his head to look at the front of the book too. He recognized all the letters, and he was pretty sure he could say the title, but that may only be because the boy had just said it a second ago. "I'd want to live forever, it sounds cool. Is the book hard to read?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know some of the words but I can read most of them. I need help sometimes, though."

He had picked up the book again and was skimming the page he was on. He seemed to find what he was looking for, and his eyes lit up to Blaine as he poked at the book with his finger, gesturing at a word. "Like that one! I didn't know what it was for a long time, but now I can say it! _Pre-size-ly._ My mom told me it meant 'exactly'."

Blaine tilted his head to the side once more, and his eyebrows knotted together as he looked at the page Kurt was showing him. The book held many words he had never even seen before _in his whole life_, and he was slightly embarrassed by the fact. How did this boy, who was probably the same age as him, read this book with ease while he couldn't?

Blaine wanted to change the topic; he felt sad and slightly ashamed that he couldn't read a book like that. "What's your name?" he asked, sitting down and crossing his legs, the pretzel way, in the chair next to the boy.

"Kurt," the boy said, pausing for a moment, "Hummel, I mean. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine beamed. He liked that name. He had never heard the name 'Kurt' before, but it was original. His mom always told him that he was original, too!

"I'm Blaine Anderson, I live across the street. Did you move here, 'cause I thought I knew everyone in this neighborhood." Blaine said, or rather asked. He was honestly curious about this boy.

"No, I've just never been to this library before, I guess. I don't like going outside all that much, because there's a lot of dirt and stuff." Kurt Hummel said, adjusting his tie.

"That's what Emma says! My babysitter. She says that dirt is bad." Blaine said, nodding his head and laughing, looking pleased when Kurt joined in.

"Dirt _is _bad. It ruins clothes." Kurt giggled.

Blaine was about to say something else, he just wasn't sure yet, when Emma called to him. He had to go, said Emma, because his mother would be home soon. Blaine frowned for a moment, before shrugging sadly and getting up.

"Is that Emma?" Kurt asked, looking up at the red-head. Emma smiled at him, before giving Blaine a look to 'please hurry up'.

"Yeah. I have to go home." Blaine said. He was a little disappointed, because talking to Kurt was fun. A thought blossomed in his head, and he perked up almost immediately. "Will you be here tomorrow? We could talk some more, if you want."

Kurt nodded, a light-hearted grin lighting up his features. "Yeah. I come here at three, mostly. It would be really fun to talk again."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" Blaine called, as he walked with Emma back out the library doors.

* * *

><p>Emma seemed to know what Blaine wanted the next day when he walked over to her from his spot at the window. She wondered briefly why Blaine was looking out the window so much, but she knew he was either looking for his mother or that cute little boy from the library yesterday. She nodded as Blaine asked her if they could go to the library again.<p>

At least it wasn't raining, like yesterday. Rain meant mud, and mud tarnished any clothing and skin in it's path.

Blaine hopped lightly up the library steps. He had seen Kurt walk into the library, a few minutes ago, and he was anxious to go and talk with him again. Emma went over to the romance section idly, giving Blaine the same message she had yesterday.

Kurt wasn't in the same seat he was in yesterday. Blaine found him sitting in a bean bag chair, a bright blue one, and reading the same book. Kurt heard the footsteps and his face broke out into a grin at the sight of Blaine. Besides Tina and Artie, he didn't really have many friends. It was nice to have another one, too. Blaine was really nice, and funny.

"Hi," Kurt greeted as Blaine kneeled in front of him, "how're you?"

"I'm good! Spring break is almost over, though, so that's bad. But I'm good!" Blaine said. It was cold in the library, he wished he had worn something with long sleeves. Kurt was. He was wearing a checkered shirt with these small buttons that looked like owls. Kurt had really nice clothes; Blaine wished he had something like it.

"Me too. I forgot my library card yesterday, so I didn't get to check out Tuck Everlasting. So I'm reading it now." Kurt replied, a stray piece of hair falling in his face. He flicked his head, bringing it back to it's place. Blaine tilted his head. He didn't want to be annoying to Kurt, if he wanted to read his book. He was about to get up and find something for himself to do, when Kurt spoke again.

"Do you want to read with me? I'm not that far. Nothing has happened that much, yet, anyway." he asked. Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

Kurt scooted himself over slightly in the bean bag chair, allowing Blaine room to sit down next to him. The bean bag was just big enough for both of them, with only a little squishing. Kurt put the book on his and Blaine's legs, so that Blaine saw one page and Kurt saw the other. "We could switch off reading!" Kurt suggested with a happy smile, and Blaine nodded.

Kurt was on page forty-five. He started to read, after he looked to Blaine to see if it was okay. "_The sweet earth opened out its wide four corners to her like the petals of a flower ready to be picked, and it shi-shimmer-ed with light..."_

Kurt stuttered on that one word, Blaine noticed, but looking at it on the page, he didn't blame him. It looked hard to spell. When Kurt finished part of the paragraph, it was a long one, he looked and Blaine to go on.

"_Her mother's voice,"_ Blaine started, unsure of himself. He wasn't a very good reader, he knew, but he was trying his hardest to impress Kurt. _"the feel of home, re-rece-ceded for the mom-ment, and her tho-hog-hits turned forwa-ward."_

Blaine continued on, and Kurt let him, even though Blaine knew himself that he wasn't doing very good. When he finally finished, it seemed like an eternity to him, Kurt smiled and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, feeling embarrassed, "I'm not a good reader."

Kurt shook his head. "You are fine. You can actually read, most people in my class, like this Dave kid, they can't read half as well as you."

Blaine beamed; he was happy that Kurt thought he could read. But he wasn't as good as Kurt, who only stumbled over two words, whereas Blaine stumbled over many more. Blaine thought for a moment. He guessed that Kurt could probably teach him how to read like him! The thought was very appealing to him. "But you are much better than me. Do you, maybe, wanna teach me how to read like you?"

Kurt grinned, a smile that exposed his teeth. "Sure!" he replied, "it could be like playing school!" Kurt laughed, and Blaine couldn't help but join in.

So, for the next forty-five minutes, Blaine listened as Kurt read the book out loud, pausing to repeat words to Blaine, who in turn spoke the words back. After awhile, Blaine read a paragraph out to the both of them, and noticed with pride that he had only slipped up on five words. He thought school was a really fun game to play. Kurt was a good teacher.

They didn't get very far in the book, only about fifteen more pages, but the time seemed to fly by for them. Kurt looked like he was having a good time, too. In between paragraphs, either Kurt or Blaine would get distracted by something and they would spend minutes on whatever that thing was.

Blaine's curls were tickling Kurt's face, and they spent a minute or so of Blaine intentionally rubbing his hair over Kurt's cheeks, eliciting laughter from both. Then Kurt was fascinated by the marker patterns on Blaine's sneakers, which Blaine had drawn on a few weeks ago. All in all, the librarians were shushing them multiple times.

There was a moment when Kurt and Blaine both struggled together on the same word, 'silhouettes', and the two were laughing quite loudly together, when Jerry Anderson wandered in on the picture. He leaned against one of the bookshelves as his wife and Emma came to stand with him, looking over at the two boys.

Jerry loved his son, he loved him with nearly everything he had, but he was distancing himself from Blaine. He knew that. He was distancing himself from his wife, too. It wasn't intentional, but nowadays, he didn't feel like doing much of anything. He would wake up, go to work, come home and go to bed. Life was a cycle for him.

But seeing Blaine with a new friend, Jerry came to realize that he should have been the father that was always making time for his son, to help him read or to tuck him into bed. He wasn't the father he wanted to be, and as he clasped his wife's hand, he made the quietest of vows to try and change. He wanted to be there with Blaine, with Jean, with his whole family without feelings as though he was drifting away.

The three adults wandered backward slightly, to sit at a table a few feet away, to discuss babysitting options for Blaine over the summer.

The purple and red clock in the corner clicked to four o'clock, and Kurt groaned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked as Kurt wriggled his way to a standing position. Blaine stood up with him, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I have to go. My dad says I have to be back by four or else I'll be in trouble." Kurt sighed sadly, looking up again at the clock.

"I can't come back here tomorrow, my mom is going to take me to the zoo...but I bet we can invite you too!" Blaine was excited now, at the prospect of getting to play with Kurt some more.

Kurt, though, looked even more dismal. "My dad doesn't get home until four, and then I'm home by myself for the day before that. I'm not supposed to leave the house, except for coming here."

Blaine felt crushed; he was getting extremely eager about the zoo tomorrow. The clock was now at four oh five, Kurt saw, and he walked quickly through the shelves, towards the door, Blaine following. "Next week?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt nodded happily. In a flash, Blaine wrapped his small arms around Kurt. Kurt and him were the same height, if not an inch shorter on Blaine's part, and Kurt hugged him back, before they both let go. Then Kurt tilted his head. "Could we be best friends? You are really fun, and you are an awesome friend already."

Blaine nodded, slightly elated at the compliment. "Best friends!" he nearly exclaimed. "You will be back here next week?"

"Mm-hmm. Bye, Blaine!"

"Bye, Kurt Hummel."

Their goodbyes sent them into a small round of giggles, the laughter echoing as Kurt pushed the door open and left.

* * *

><p>It was especially sad that the two boys didn't meet each other again the next week. The both had seemingly forgotten that school was to start up again, and the two didn't go to the same elementary. Blaine Anderson would return to the library many times, as would Kurt, but they would never run into each other. After a while, even through the sweltering heat of summer in which the library's cool atmosphere attracted the most people, Kurt and Blaine did not meet again. It seemed as if those two days they had spent together were the only ones the two friends would get.<p>

Soon, school picked back up and ended back in summer. The routine continued for quite some time, through Blaine's transferring to Dalton Academy for Boys, and through Kurt's increased bullying for coming out. The two boys had almost completely forgotten each other; all that was remembered was _that boy who helped me read when I was seven or eight _and _the boy who would sit with me at the library in first grade._

Though one thing laid the same between the memories of the two:

_The boy who was my first best friend._

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel needs a distraction. School was difficult; the taunts, the jeers, the looks. Everything was rough, and nothing was easy anymore. Things Kurt relished in before, like the quiet study halls or the time between two increasingly stressful classes, was now time Kurt spent looking over his shoulder in fear and paranoia.<p>

Glee club was a magnificent place for Kurt. When he was in the choir room surrounded by all his friends, even Puck, Kurt felt as if his life was alright. But now that they had lost Nationals, Kurt didn't want to sit and bask in the glory of their failure with the rest of Glee.

They had recently converted the library closest to his home into a courtroom, so Kurt's book choice was now limited to the school library and the one in the small neighborhood a few blocks over.

It's how he found himself in the little library after school one day. He remembers he used to live here, for a while, before his mother had passed on, and they had moved. Kurt could place the house anywhere, and was happy to see people occupying it. At least it wasn't torn down.

The library was familiar. He knew he had gone here quite a bit when he was younger. Silently, he wanders around, taking in the calm level of noise here. It was relaxing, after two slushies in one day. He was only milling around, not looking for anything but looking for _something_, when he found himself standing in the children's section of the library. He sighs and shakes his head, smiling a bit and looking absently through the titles.

The library was almost empty, pardon a mother and her child on the computer, a few stragglers and the librarian, who was eying his outfit with a type of curiosity.

Kurt's eyes caught sight of one of the bigger books, it _was_ a children's section after all, and he removes it from the shelf with a smile. _Tuck Everlasting._

He remembers this book very faintly. He had read it here. He opens the worn book open, his eyes scanning the tattered page.

"Excuse me-" a voice says behind Kurt. Kurt looks up to see a boy, probably his own age, with gelled hair and bright hazel eyes, wearing a blue and red blazer. Kurt steps out of the way, and the boy passes him slightly to continue looking in the same section.

The boy looks confused, his bright eyes trailing the book's spines with frustration. "What book are you looking for?" Kurt asks curiously.

The boy looks up and gives him a small smile. "Tuck Everlasting. I thought my cousin might like to read it."

Kurt laughs lightly, closing the book and holding it out. "Here you are, then. I was just skimming through it for old time's sake."

"Oh, no, I don't want to take it from you like that." the boy says, and Kurt shakes his head.

"It's fine, really. I've read it enough times that I could probably recite it cover to cover." Kurt says, smiling. The boy grins back at him, his eyes crinkling with happiness as he took the book from Kurt's outstretched fingers.

"So you've read this book?" he asks Kurt.

Kurt nods. "Many times, but mostly when I was younger. I would actually come here quite a bit."

"Book lover?" the boy guesses, playing with the softcover lightly in his hands. Kurt wonders briefly why he was speaking with this boy. He didn't even know him, and the fact that Kurt felt like he could talk and talk with this boy for hours on end was strange considering they had just met each other.

"Mm-hmm." he affirms, sweeping his hair back into his perfectly coiffed locks absently. The other boy laughs.

"I wasn't. I actually didn't know _how_ to read that well for a while. It's funny, because I used to come here and this boy taught me how to read this book." he gestures to Tuck Everlasting in his hands.

Kurt cocks his head, and a confused expression blooms onto his features. "Huh. That's odd. I remember myself in first grade coming over here to teach a boy how to read this book."

A moment of silence passes through them, where Kurt's expression stayed on confused and the boy's face blossoms into a matching one. After a silent minute, Kurt leans in slightly. "Blaine...?" he mutters, knowing his accusation wasn't true, because there was no possible way-

"Kurt?" the boy asks, and suddenly they knew. After nearly ten years of their best friendship hanging on a lone string, with no contact and only vague memories to hold them to it, they had finally met again.

It felt unreal. They barely even remembered each other, only those distant days where they exchanged laughs and hugs were locked in memory. How they had come upon each other now, at the strangest of times, was simply surreal.

They stood there, the book laying still in Blaine's unmoving hands as they simply stared at each other in awe and shock. The odds were one in a hundred thousand, they had to be, so how was it possible that they had just met now? It was impossible.

But it was happening _now._

"Oh my god," Kurt says, breaking the silence.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Blaine replies, and his voice was soft. Were things tense? Were things awkward? Of course they were. As much as this whole ordeal seemed like it was painted out of a storybook, it wasn't. They hadn't seen each other in near ten years, and even when they were seven years old, the time they had spent together was within a day and a half. It was strange. They didn't know how they would leave a situation like this.

Things became silent, once more. What was to be said to fill a moment like this? Nothing came to mind, for both of them.

"I remember that day," Kurt says, looking away, down at the book in Blaine's hands, "you were the boy who sat with me, on the blue beanbag chair. We read that book, there." he gestures to Tuck Everlasting. "It's still one of my favorites."

"Mine too," Blaine comments, "After you taught me to read it, it was the only book I read for quite some time."

Kurt smiles, and a heartwarming feelings spreads up his body when he sees Blaine return the grin. Then he sighs, remembering his current nervousness. "I don't know where to go from here." Kurt admits, looking back up into Blaine's eyes. Hazel; it was a color Kurt always felt remembrance to.

"I don't either." Blaine says, and things are tense for a moment. Then he speaks again. "We could start with a coffee."

Kurt tilts his head, and purses his lips slightly.

'_Then Kurt tilted his head. "Could we be best friends? You are really fun, and you are an awesome friend already."' _

"I'd actually really like that. Perhaps...tomorrow, after school?" Kurt asks, then adds quickly, "Oh, wait. What time does your school let out?"

"Three o'clock, but I have an after school club to attend tomorrow." Blaine replies, his tone suggesting sadness at the thought of not meeting this long lost friend, to put so in a melodramatic fashion.

Kurt nods, remembering that he has Glee club tomorrow, too. One of their last rehearsals. "Ah, I do too." he says. Well, so much for catching up with an old friend. Kurt is about to bid farewell, when Blaine speaks up once more.

"I'm free now, though. My cousin has her mother here." Blaine suggests, "Would you like to get coffee, now?"

"Yeah," Kurt agrees, "I'll just text my dad to let him know."

Blaine nods, and offers him a smile, which Kurt returns. He sets Tuck Everlasting down, on the shelf where it came from. "I'm going to tell them where I'm going. I'll be back in a sec'." Blaine's footsteps are heard clicking away against the floorboards.

'_Kurt heard the footsteps and his face broke out into a grin at the sight of Blaine. Besides Tina and Artie, he didn't really have many friends. It was nice to have another one, too. Blaine was really nice, and funny.'_

Kurt shoots his father a quick text message, and then pockets his phone as Blaine returns. "Shall we?" Kurt asks, grinning, as the two walk towards the door.

Blaine nearly beams, and things are not so nerve-racking anymore. It was like they were seven years old again, and conversation would flow readily. Both have changed from the time they last saw each other, and the thought is a bit strange, but it doesn't bother them. Friendship was easy for first graders, and for Kurt and Blaine, their old friendship was to be rekindled just as easily.

"Call me odd, but I think this is going to be really fun." Blaine says, and Kurt nods. "It'll be nice to get to know each other, again. And even then, back ten years ago, we didn't know that much about each other. We just rolled with it and became best friends."

Kurt chuckles lightly, barely noticeable. "Mm, best friends."

It was unspoken between them; they were best friends back then, but weren't now. Kurt had Mercedes, and Blaine had David. But they both had an opportunity, a large one at that, to become real best friends again. Both were ready to take it.

"Where to for coffee?" Kurt asks, and Blaine ponders it lightly.

"Have you been to the Lima Bean? It's a bit of a drive, but it's worth it." Blaine responds, and Kurt nods. He hasn't been there before, but he figures he'll just follow Blaine's car. He tells Blaine this, and Blaine chuckles, making a small joke about stalking, which Kurt plays along with.

Kurt had never had many jokes to laugh about, and playing along with them were very rare for him nowadays. The laughter feels great, and Kurt felt suddenly considerably comfortable around Blaine.

"I'm glad we ran into each other again, Kurt." Blaine says, almost softly, and Kurt agrees.

"Me too," he responds, equally as quietly, and they share a smile.

The door stands in front of them, and Kurt stops and turns to Blaine. "I'll trail your car," he starts, shooting Blaine an amused look as Blaine refrains from starting up with the stalking joke again, "and see you there?"

"Yepp. I'll meet you there." Blaine responds, his voice filling with subdued giggles. Kurt nods, unable to not let out a small chuckle.

Their goodbyes send them into a small round of laughter, the sound echoing as Kurt pushes the door open and leaves - this time, though, Blaine leaves _with_ him.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh. I do not own the characters, or Glee, or Fox for the matter. I do not own Tuck Everlasting<strong>;** the title and excerpts are purely Natalie Babbitt's. Thank you for reading!**

**-bd  
><strong>


End file.
